The present invention relates to the art of fastening devices and more particularly to a fastening device for hard disk having improved characteristics.
A conventional fastening device for hard disk is shown in FIG. 1. The fastening device is configured on a frame 1 having a plurality of pairs of opposed grooves 10. Each groove 10 on one side of the frame 1 has an expanded opening 102 on one end opposite to the openings of the frame for installing hard disks. An extension member 12 is projected laterally from one side of the frame adjacent to the side of the expanded openings 102, and a pair of slots 122 are disposed on the opposed sides of extension member 12. A block member 2 is installed on frame 1 at the side covering the expanded openings 102. A pair of snapping members 22 disposed on the opposed sides of block member 2 are engaged with slots 122 so as to secure block member 2 to frame 1. A plurality of latched members 24 are respectively disposed on block member 2 at the positions facing the expanded openings 102, and a spring 26 provided in a hole of block member 2. Also, a plurality of pairs of projections 32 disposed on either side of hard disk 3 (e.g., top and bottom sides as shown) for cooperating with grooves 10.
In fastening hard disk 3 to frame 1, insert hard disk 3 into frame 1 through the openings thereof with projections 32 sliding along grooves 10 until projections 32 pass over latched members 24. At this moment, projections 32 are secured in expanded openings 102 by latched members 24. This procedure may repeat until a desired number of hard disks 3 are mounted in frame 1.
In removing hard disk 3 from frame 1, it is necessary to first move block member 2 toward extension member 12 to compress spring 26 for releasing projections 32 from latched members 24. Block member 2 will return to its original position by virtue of the elastic force of spring 26 after hard disk 3 is removed from frame 1. Then, projections 32 of the rest hard disks are again secured by the latched members 24.
However, the previous design suffered from several disadvantages. For example, all projections 32 become disengaged from latched members 24 when only removing one hard disk 3 from frame 1 by moving block member 2. This may cause other hard disks 3 to drop from frame 1. Also, there are gaps between snapping members 22 and slots 122. Such gaps may deviate block member 2 from the correct course while moving which in turn may cause block member 2 to squeeze therebetween. It is inconvenient and troublesome. Further, the engagement of block member 2 and frame 1 is not secured, and spring 26 is not easily fastened between frame 1 and block member 2. Moreover, the projection of extension member 12 makes frame 1 difficult to mount in an electronic apparatus, resulting in an increase of manufacturing time and cost. This adversely affects the competence in the market.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fastening device for hard disk. The fastening device is configured on a frame to have a plurality of pairs of opposed grooves, a block member installed on one side of the frame with grooves disposed thereon having a plurality of latched members corresponding to the grooves. In fastening hard disk to frame, insert hard disk into frame with projections of hard disks sliding along grooves until one projection contacts the latched member to be secured therein.
In one aspect of the present invention, projection of each hard disk is individually secured and released by operating the corresponding latched member. The advantage is that other hard disks may not drop from frame while the projection of one hard disk is released by pushing the corresponding latched member prior to removing the hard disk from frame.
In another aspect of the present invention, snapping members of block member are engaged with slots of frame for securing block member to frame, resulting in a decrease of assembly time.
In still another aspect of the present invention, block member is not moveable on frame such that a space required for sliding block member on frame is eliminated, resulting in a reduction of the size of frame and thus the cost thereof.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.